


我哥交了个男朋友

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [10]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 短信梗的后续





	1. Chapter 1

Brax在对他哥的手机搞完那个恶作剧之后，就投身于东山再起了，忙得根本没时间去了解跟进一下他哥的感情生活状态。在他潜意识里，认定那个短信男早就自动退出他哥的生活，成为一个被抛在身后完全不重要的过客。

Brax认识到自己的错误是在一个月后，他百忙中抽空和他哥远程视频通话，想约定一个日子去看看他父亲。这么多年，Brax都是一个人去墓园，他并不认为自己是个多愁善感的人，但一个人孤零零在那种气氛下确实会让人非常伤感。

如果他哥非要坚持，他甚至也不介意让步，顺道拐去看一眼他妈的墓，就为了让她看看即使没有她他们也能过得很好。

他哥没有反对这个主意，Brax觉得双方沟通非常顺利，正想切断通讯，就听见了那个声音，懒洋洋，带着几分沙哑响起来。

“Chris，你介意我借一件你的T恤吗？我的衬衫已经被你彻底毁掉了，顺便说，如果你非要每次都这么暴力毁掉我衣服，我就要在你这里强占一个自己的衣柜了——”Brax看着他哥抬头望向那个出声的方向，这辈子第一次惊悚地看见他哥脸上居然能出现那种掺杂着欲望和迷恋的表情。跟他相反的是，那个人显然对此很受用，因为他再开口就带上了几分笑意。“你再用这种眼神看我，你今天就别想出门了。”

“我今天不需要出门。”他哥回答。然后Brax就看见眼前屏幕一黑，他哥直接一巴掌合上笔记本电脑，切断了通讯。可想而知在那边接下来会发生什么事。

Brax花了五分钟试图理清在这一个月里到底发生了什么事，他首先确定了那个未知声音的首要嫌疑人。那个短信男，绝对是他没跑了，就冲那种娴熟自然的撩人姿态，除他不做第二个人想。Brax只是不明白，他哥之前不是完全无动于衷吗，现在又是怎么回事？

幸好他还有一个对Chris的一切了如指掌的帮手：Justine帮他补上了他漏掉的故事。她告诉Brax，Chris和对方认识是因为那个人试图偷Chris的一幅画。

“你说他是一个贼？”Brax本来还觉得他也许不该干涉他哥的感情生活，他现在觉得不行，他必须要插手了。那个人 接近Chris的动机实在太可疑了，如果对方只是随便打一炮还好，但Brax担心的是，Chris对于感情上的事就是白纸一张，很容易就沦为爱情骗子的受害者。

“Chris不肯告诉我他的个人信息，”Justine说，“他也禁止我设法去调查那个人的背景情况。这个月他已经见了那个人两次，他还让我重新找过一处房子，因为那个人不喜欢他现在住的地方。”

Brax觉得更不好了，他哥这明显就是被灌了迷魂汤的节奏呀。

他没多花功夫就说服了Justine帮他调查那个人，谁知道那个人到底想要做什么呢？如果他心存不轨呢，如果他是Chris之前一些非常危险的客户派来卧底的呢？他们必须要查清楚。

但他们的行动进展甚微，Chris似乎也察觉了他们俩的合谋，他甚至在那个人第三次来找他的时候关闭了所有监控摄像头，连Justine都没法弄到一张正面照片。

Brax一边要担心他哥被人骗财骗色，一边也还在继续操劳他的业务。他中间跑了一趟中东，在回程时因某个特别恼人的手续原因，搭乘的私人飞机不得不暂时停在这个偏僻的小机场，机长出去打了好几个电话之后，回来告诉他，他们必须要在这里过一晚上了。

Brax本以为自己是滞留在这个小破机场的唯一一个倒霉蛋，但他爬下飞机，远远地看见了机场那一头停着一架军方的直升机，飞行员正恼火地对着电话喊叫，似乎是和发动机什么的有关。

Brax对别人的事并不关心，但事实证明，有时候别人的麻烦，也会是你的运气。他还没有走出机场，就接到了机长的电话，对方告诉他，那个手续问题解决了，有一名乘客伸出援手帮了他们一把。作为回报，Brax需要把他独享的私人包机让一个座位出来。Brax同意了。

十分钟后，他见到了那名临时同乘者，一身黑色迷彩，风尘仆仆依旧难掩英俊眉目。对方对他点头致意，便坐到了另一侧去。Brax也剥开一根棒棒糖，塞进嘴里打算闭眼假寐。就在这时，那人忽然又对他说话了。

“你介意我打几个电话吗？”

Brax点点头，示意他自便。他以为他是要打电话给军队里的上级或同事。那人也确实打了几个工作电话，公事公办言简意赅，很快就挂断了。

“嗨，亲爱的，”那人说，虽然刻意压低了声音，但地方就这么大，Brax还是能听得一清二楚，“不，已经解决了，我应该会提前抵达……你没必要特意等我……没关系，我知道你不照自己的计划来就会很烦躁，我不介意，一切照你原定的日程表来就好。”他轻笑了声：“哈，我就当你这是在说想我了。看来小别胜新婚确实是真的。”

Brax不由八卦地想，单看这个人外表，像是那种颇有资本游戏花丛的人，还真看不出来他已经是已婚男子。不过他也没有戴婚戒，可能只是因为在执行任务期间。

“想要听见从你嘴里说出一句真真切切的你想我，大概要等到下辈子，所以我总是乐于发挥一下想象力。”他这里八卦心起，那边还在甜言蜜语，“人类的脑补能力是无限，等我回去，我就让你知道……”

他的声音更低下去。Brax也捞过一边的耳机戴上，他可没兴趣一路都听着陌生人在他耳边甜言蜜语，这简直是违反人道的折磨。

他戴着耳机看了一会杂志，眼前闪过一道人影，那个人结束了他的恩爱电话，走向驾驶舱和机长谈了几句。片刻之后他再返回，迎向Brax的视线，颇友善地一笑。Brax也摘下了耳机。

“抱歉，”他说，指了指那个耳机，Brax回过神来对方是在为刚才那个恩爱电话扰了他的清净道歉。

“没关系，”Brax大度地说，“妻子？”因为他父亲的关系，Brax总是对军人特别是顾家型的存在一分好感。

没想到对方摇头。“不是，”他好像觉得这个猜测很好玩，笑了出来，“是男朋友。”

Brax对同性恋其实没有什么特别想法，但这个人的坦荡挺让他惊讶的。他还以为军队对这种事还没有那么开放呢。

“我们才刚刚开始不久，”对方说，Brax再次惊讶，“所以难免有点……总之，谢谢你同意我搭这一程。”

“别客气，”Brax说，“没有你帮忙开这个通行绿灯，我们今天也飞不起来。”

对方又一笑，他回了自己座位上，Brax也戴回耳机闭目假寐。等飞机飞抵目的地，他才被机长叫起来，那个同乘者已经早离开了。

Brax先花了两天处理了自己的事，再照约好的时间出发去找他哥。他中途在公路边的加油站停了一下，却意外地看见了一张熟面孔。

那个人和两天前几乎判若两人了，西装革履，从头到脚闪闪发亮，还站在一辆拉风的跑车边上，说他是直接从时尚杂志上走下来都不为过，唯一破坏这一幅图画是他手里捏着一个廉价的一次性纸杯，连面容都略显惆怅。

Brax不知道自己该不该主动打个招呼，毕竟他们只是萍水相逢，他甚至都不知道对方的姓名。就在这时，那个人似有所觉地转头看了过来。Brax冲他点了点头，对方依旧面带警惕神色。Brax并不奇怪，这个人能够打个电话就让飞机通行，应该不只是普通的军人而属于另外一些特殊部门。换做他也会对莫名出现的人心存戒备。

“真巧，”他主动解释道，“看来我们这次是反方向。去见男朋友？”

对方神色缓和了一点，但摇头。“他有更重要的事，家庭事务。他并不想我介入。”他耸耸肩。“我也能理解，也许是我太心急了。”

Brax感到了几分同情，这种千里迢迢赶回来结果被放鸽子还被当外人排除在家庭聚会之外，确实有点悲惨。

他目送对方离开，不由想到了他哥那个被藏得滴水不漏的交往对象来，暗自吐槽想，要是他哥找的男朋友能有这个一半靠得住就好了，他也就用不着跟搞间谍战似的明里暗里搜寻蛛丝马迹了。

他也只能这么想想。跟他哥见了面，两人极其默契地避开那个神秘男朋友的话题，他哥假装不知道他正在调查的事，Brax也假装自己不知道他哥在假装不知道，除了在听到他哥说自己已经换了一所房子时差点没绷住之外，一切都维持得非常完美。

Brax回去问Justine有没有可能偷偷开一个只有他们俩知道的监控后门，Justine的回复是她会尽力而为，但她必须以Chris的安全为最大原则。

Brax以为自己被拒绝了。但三天之后的半夜，他正睡得迷迷糊糊，忽然接到了来自他哥的视频通话请求，他半闭着眼随便按下接受，没想到入眼就是他哥被蒙着眼坐在一张椅子上，Brax一下子醒得不能更醒，他第一反应是他哥被人绑架了，这是绑匪打来示威或要钱的，但又似乎不太对，他哥表情放松，除了衣衫略显不整外看不出有什么痛苦神色。而且他身后也没有拿着枪的蒙面歹徒——

他刚这么想着，画面里就多了一只手，一个男人出现在他哥背后，把他哥头转过去接了个吻。

在他走到Chris正面，并且跪下去时，Brax也及时地关掉了这个通讯，他通知Justine，可以关掉那个后门了。

“你已经获得足够的信息了吗？”她问，“我发现，这个人对Chris恐怕已经造成了一些不太好的影响。”

对哦，Brax冷淡地想，最起码的，他哥作为一个成年人，现在能有规律的性生活了。他也用不着担心他哥被人骗财骗色了。

虽然只是短短几秒，Brax已经看清了那个人的脸。就是同一张脸在飞机上和他友善地打招呼，还有谈他那个刚在一起不久的男朋友。

世界可真是他妈的小啊。

两个月之后，Brax走进他新客户的海边别墅，看着那个正被五花大绑在椅子上的“高级伴游”，据说此人手段非常，短短几天就把他客户女儿迷得找不着北以至于当爹的不得不花高价来请Brax出手来恐吓把人劝退。他的小弟见他进来，于是卖力地又抽了那人一耳光，Brax想拦都来不及，对方眨了眨眼，对上Brax，也露出一丝讶异，显然也认出了他。Brax真想捂脸叹息。

世界可真是他妈的小啊。


	2. Chapter 2

他摆了摆手，他的手下就很懂事地退了出去，大概是以为他又要开始那套“你不好好合作我就干掉你老婆孩子还有狗”的套路，浑然不知Brax此刻内心在走的小剧本是完全相反版本的。

他先动手把人解绑了，又从厨房里弄了点冰块拿给对方，对方看看他，又看看冰块，又露出了那个警惕的神色，“你想怎么样？”

“应该是我问你想怎么样，”Brax说，“不管你是为哪个机构效力的，你的目标也不会是那个小女孩，你们想要的是她父亲吧，他惹了什么事？”

脑子转个弯他就想明白了，所谓高级伴游当然是假的，背后是有人想通过女儿对当爹的下手，于是来了这么一出美男计。对方这么容易就被他的小弟拿下，不过是在唱苦肉计拖延时间。

结果被坑的又是Brax：他一开始接这个活，是觉得这钱挣得也太容易了，不拿白不拿，现在一看，天上确实只有掉陷阱，没有掉馅饼的事。

除非这位男朋友也有自己的小秘密和软肋（还是Brax刚好知道的那种），那么他们俩还能好好商量一下。

Brax这么打着小算盘，就说：“我们可以做个交易，我不会破坏你们的计划，但我也有我的生意，收人钱财，替人消灾，告诉我我的客户到底是因为什么被你们盯上，如果我能从中斡旋，最好能大事化小，小事化无，如果不能，至少我能通知他尽快跑路。”他也是有职业道德的，要是都像他哥那样一言不合就爆客户头，哪来的钱养小弟是不是？

他如此合情合理地打商量，对方正揉着手腕，闻言好笑。“为什么我要相信你？我为什么要和你交易？”

“因为，”Brax说，“你绝对不会想要Chris知道这几天你和那位金发小甜心都玩了什么小游戏，我提醒你一下，那可是好几个G的声情并茂的小电影。”虽然他其实也并不敢这么干，但色厉内茬乃是行走江湖必备技能。

男人的脸瞬间变得空白一片，“我不知道你在说什么。”

Brax也马上意识到自己出了昏招，都怪他之前日子过得太舒服了，忘了他们这类特工和普通人不同，背后有一整套组织训练，根本不会被他三两句大话给唬住。Brax也不可能真的给他上刑逼供，照他哥那种别人敢动他的人他就能越狱血洗整个黑帮复仇的脾气，要是这位弄得一身伤回去，他对他哥也没法交待。

他果断选择立即去跟客户通风报信了，等Brax把客户安全送走，回来就看见一屋子歪倒的手下，那人也已经不见了。

这接二连三栽在自己人手里的恶运，Brax怀疑他今年是不是流年不利。他一个人在酒吧喝着闷酒，一边思考着这个严肃的人生困境。旁边靠过来一个女人，带着挑逗瞄他一眼，正好还是他最喜欢那一型。要换平时Brax已经搭讪了，可他今天实在是提不起兴趣。

“抱歉，甜心，”他说，女人闻言一笑。“别道歉，我才该说对不起。”她朝Brax身后点头。

什么意思？Brax刚想问，后面已经过来一个足有一米九高的男人，气势汹汹地看着他，“就是你骚扰我女朋友？”他逼问道，不等Brax张嘴，一拳击在他肋部，Brax顿时一口气上不来，软绵绵扑倒。

Brax再醒过来时，已经换了一个地方，眼前则是他已经非常熟悉的一张脸。他叹了口气，终于确定今年自己真的是流年不利。

“我并没有你和那姑娘的视频，我骗你的。”他没等人问就说了，“她父亲已经把那些都彻底删了。”

他哥的男朋友居高临下，闻言含笑。他一身黑色夜行衣，依然风度翩翩，但和友善一点边都沾不上了。他慢吞吞地说，“你看，我个人并不想把这个弄得像私人恩怨，是你先开始的。”

Brax再次叹气，没错，谁让他嘴贱非提他哥的名字不可。虽然他哥确实有可能是对方的软肋，但对某些人，软肋的存在，反而会让他不顾一切地攻击。

“你想问我是怎么知道你男朋友名字的。”他自暴自弃地说，“实际上，我对他几岁还在尿床的事都一清二楚。”

男人眯了眯眼睛，“你看起来不像一个分不清形势的人，”他警告说，Brax一愣，才意识到他上一句话听起来有多么容易被误解为威胁。

“不不不，我不是那个意思，”Brax说，“他和你说过我。我之前一个客户是living robotics。”

对方先是迷惑，然后微微睁大了眼睛。“哦，”他说，看起来也有点茫然了，“所以你是——”

“没错。”Brax说，“我们是他妈的兄弟，现在你能把我解开了吗？”

他哥的男朋友并没动。“你用你哥来威胁我，”他说，“我不喜欢这个。”

“你觉得我他妈就喜欢了吗？”Brax说，他也生气了，真的，他才是真正有资格火大的那个人好吗，“为什么你们他妈的一个两个都那么喜欢和我的生意过不去？我他妈也有一帮小弟要养，没错，我们可能不算普通意义上的那种好人，但我的人也是挣的辛苦钱，他们也要养家糊口，你以为我的钱都是天上掉下来的吗？”

对方闭嘴瞪了他一会，勉强说，“好吧，但你是怎么知道我的？Chris不可能对你提起过我。”

“Chris有一个随时在照看他的朋友。”

“我知道，那个黑客。”

“有些时候，即使是在Chris以为她没在照看的时候，她也会出于安全因素在看着他。”Brax说，他觉得自己已经说得够含蓄了。“而她认为你和Chris的一些活动，对Chris存在危险性。”

他看着对方明白过来，脸上顿时一阵红白交错，Brax稍微解气了那么一点。“我想说的是，之前的事只是生意，我对你个人没有意见。”

“我不需要你或任何人的许可，”那人说，“特别是在Chris的事情上。”

“我也没打算当我哥的监护人，”Brax说，“不过你真的觉得他这样故意把你藏起来不让我们知道是正常吗？”

“噢，你是说那件事，”那张脸上忽然露出一个刺眼的洋洋自得的笑容，“我问过他了，Chris似乎顽固地认为至少要约会三次以上，才能算一段正式的关系，我想你很快就会被告知我的存在了。”

Brax的回答是一个白眼。他很快被解开了，站起来活动了一下手脚，“现在我可以走了吗？”他不客气地问，没等回答就走了出去。

考虑到他哥的非常情况，Brax隐隐有个预感，他哥的正式介绍也不太可能会走普通人的模式。果然，不久之后他们得到了一个名字，一个详细的背景，还有一份（Jusitne挖出来的）非常非常长的前任名单。

Napoleon Solo，前陆军军人，现特工，业务兴趣是艺术大盗，出身于一个富有的家庭，父母也是普通人，适当但不过分地宠爱他们的独生子。他这辈子遭遇过的最大不顺，大概就是那一次意外失手然后被迫加入CIA。

Brax想起他父亲说过，这是一个残酷的世界。每个人在努力适应融入这个世界时都会失去一些东西，但总有些人比别人更幸运。

这个幸运儿也非常快地赢得了Justine的喜爱，一旦他解释清楚他和Chris的那些行为绝对没有半分半毫是以危害Chris的人身为目的，Justine就摈弃前嫌，接纳了他作为Chris生活里的一部分。

“你永远也不可能背着我哥约炮了。”他们再次在那个加油站碰见时，Brax这么提醒他，这次他们仍然还是反方向。“Justine会盯着你的。”

“嗯？”Solo漫不经心地说，“我近期内也没有这种打算。”

Brax觉得他在还不知道自己是谁的时候表现得要坦率多了，也更讨人喜欢，现在他就有点拿腔拿调了。但Brax很宽容地决定不戳穿他，在不知情时对你男朋友的亲友倾诉自己为爱所困什么，现在真相大白了确实会有点伤自尊。

他们互相看了对方一眼，Solo说：“关于之前——”

“那个视频确实没有了。”Brax说，“我真的没有骗你。”

Solo扬眉，“我想说的不是这件事，但知道这个也不错。我之前说过，我和Chris之间不需要你的许可，但Chris很在乎你，我不会要求你立即喜欢我，但是——”

“我也很在乎他，”Brax说，“如果跟你在一起能让他开心，我也可以勉为其难地喜欢你一点点。但别指望太多。”

“很好，”Solo说，“很高兴我们达成了共识。”

Brax看着他的车融入车流消失，这才拿起一直在响个没完的手机。不出意外，还是他客户的女儿，她还是心心念念想着她那个几日情郎，从她父亲那里逼问到Brax的电话之后就在不断骚扰他，无非就是想知道她的“johnny”到底怎么样，他们有没有折磨他，如果他们肯放过他，她愿意出比她父亲多一倍的钱……

Brax想了想，开始编辑回复，内容大意是：她的johnny是个爱情骗子，专职骗财骗色，他对她说的那些话没有一个字是真的，连他的名字都是假的。他们查出他还被一个富婆包养了，那个富婆非常厉害，把他管得死死的，看来可怜的johnny在未来有很长一段时间是没办法出来了……

他把那长长一大段发送出去，这一次，手机终于没再响。

 

end


End file.
